But, I'm not the guy you're taking home
by Vacarmes
Summary: Ce soir, tu m'as encore roué de coups.


_**Disclamer : les personnages sont à James ; bonne lecture. **_

**_N.T_**

Ce soir, tu m'as encore roué de coups.

Ma chemise blanche est devenue rouge et mon nez est ensanglanté. Mon corps est recroquevillé sur le sol priant pour que tu t'éloignes enfin de moi, pour que tu mettes de la distance entre nous. J'aimerais le faire mais à mon moindre mouvement je sais que les coups vont de nouveau se mettre à pleuvoir sur moi tâchant encore mon corps pâle de rouge et de bleu.

Thomas, encore combien de temps te faudra-t-il avant de te réveiller ? Avant de te reprendre en main, avant de comprendre que tu me brises ? Thomas, je m'éteins, ton obscurité m'avale, peut-être que je ne suis pas assez fort pour nous sauver tous les deux. Je devrais me contenter de te sauver toi.

Tu crois que je dors et tu te faufiles dans la nuit sombre comme si je n'étais pas au courant de tes agissements, comme si je ne savais pas ce que tu fabriquais dans mon dos. Thomas je sais tout. Mon corps est tâché pour toi ne crois pas que je sois ignorant. Ignorant de ce que tu fais avec cette femme quand tombe la nuit, une fois que tu as terminé de faire pleuvoir ta haine sur moi. Je sais que tu es doux et gentil avec elle, je sais que tu lui dis « s'il te plaît » et « merci », je sais qu'elle a le droit à ce que moi je n'ai pas, Thomas. Des mots d'amour, des mots qui effacent le temps d'un instant notre relation pour donner vie à la vôtre.

Tu joues le gros dur devant moi, Thomas qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me cacher ? Tu ne peux rien me cacher, je serais toujours mieux informé que toi. Je saurais toujours mieux que toi, tu ne me fais pas peur. Ma poitrine se gonflera encore et encore, Thomas, pour te poursuivre. Roue-moi de coups encore, frappe-moi plus fort Thomas, fais-en sorte que je ne me réveille pas la prochaine fois parce que sinon il sera trop tard.

Thomas, je vais sûrement décevoir ta mère et rendre folle cette femme. Mais Thomas, je t'avais prévenu, je t'avais dit de frapper plus fort ; d'être brutal. Ton rôle s'arrête ici Tommy. Tu as cru avoir le pouvoir, tu as cru pouvoir me berner. Naïf Tommy. C'est moi qui t'ai eu. J'étais le méchant depuis le début pendant que tu te débattais seul dans ta colère. Tommy, tu m'as bien amusé et jusqu'à la fin tu auras tenu ton rôle. Enfin, peut-être qu'au fond tu étais vraiment persuadé d'être le méchant ; d'être celui qui me faisait du mal et Thomas, tu l'as été un temps. Maintenant, c'est mon tour ; à moi de faire pleuvoir les coups sur ton corps, de briser ton esprit, de mutiler ton cœur.

Il était temps, que je reprenne le contrôle, que je te l'arrache à ton insu. Et tu as aimé recouvrir mon corps de tâche, recouvrir mon esprit de folie, recouvrir mon cœur de noir en pensant que tu m'anéantissais, que tu me détruisais pour tout ce qui t'arrivais, Thomas. Mais depuis le début, tu as été le problème ; tu as été celui qui à déclencher tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé, Tommy. Et maintenant, attacher à cette chaise, ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux là, n'ouvre pas la bouche de cette façon et retiens tes larmes. Ce qu'il nous arrive, ce qu'il t'arrive est inévitable : Tommy, tu l'as bien chercher.

Tu as vraiment cru que tout cela pourrait durer indéfiniment ? Que tu pourrais coucher encore et encore avec Brenda et détruire mon corps à coup de poing ? Thomas, tu as vraiment cru que je ne le saurais jamais, sale tocard. Je sais tout, parce que la vérité fini toujours par se savoir naturellement ou par la force. Dans ton cas Thomas, je l'ai su naturellement, tu n'es pas bon menteur. Et maintenant, tu es déboussolé et tellement à côté de la plaque mais oui Thomas, elle aussi est dans le coin.

Le ciel est noir dans notre ville Thomas, et moi aussi. Moi aussi depuis que je t'ai vu l'embrasser dans le coin. Tu sais j'étais juste là et tu ne m'as même pas vu, pas même quand tu l'as laissé te traîner dans les rues pour t'envoyer en l'air avec elle dans son appartement, la première fois. Mais les autres fois non plus, tu ne m'as pas vu, dans le coin attendant comme un idiot.

J'en ai brisé des bouteilles, des crânes pour toi. J'ai tourné en rond des heures, des jours, des semaines pour toi, cherchant ce que je n'avais pas fait ou fait. Et Thomas, je t'ai tout donné et pourtant ce n'est pas moi que tu suivais pour t'envoyer en l'air, ce n'est pas moi que tu ramenais chez toi pour monter au septième ciel. Moi, je n'étais que le gars du début qui t'a servi un petit temps, qui t'a fait découvrir quelque chose de nouveau que tu as aimé si fort … tellement fort, que tu m'as pris pour responsable de tes penchants.

Cette fois, Tommy, c'est un adieu pour nous trois. Cette fois, Tommy, alors que les lumières s'allument et que la musique s'éteint progressivement, vous me voyez dans le coin pour la première fois.

Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais un enfant, un enfant qui n'a pas eu ce qu'il voulait maintenant que tu te sens menacé. Tommy, longtemps j'ai essayé d'être fairplay avec toi mais ça n'a pas marché, tu m'as ruiné alors maintenant ne détruis pas ma motivation, mon envie de te tuer.

Oh Thomas, tu penses encore être important pour moi ? Alors que tu me détruis sans cesse sans me laisser le temps de me reconstruire correctement ? Thomas, Thomas, Thomas, je n'ai plus peur maintenant. On va sauter cette hauteur ensemble maintenant celle-ci qui ne m'effraie plus, mais toi tu trembles devant ce vide. Je ne t'écoute plus maintenant, Tommy, tu n'as plus ta place ici dans cette petite ville, dans ma petite tête et dans mon cœur longtemps meurtri. Ta place est ailleurs, loin. Et celle de cette petite Brenda aussi.

Je m'étouffe dans mes mauvaises ondes par votre faute. Je m'en rends malade et ce ciel d'habitude bleu me dégoute. Ce soir, il faut faire tomber les masques, il faut que nous montrions nos visages si désespérés par votre faute tant que le ciel est encore noir.

D'abord Brenda.

Ensuite Thomas.

Et maintenant, même si rien ne pourrait faire taire la douleur, j'ai besoin d'une bonne crise de larmes.


End file.
